If the sales tax in your city is $5.7\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$145$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Answer: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${5.7\%} \times {\$145} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5.7\%$ is equivalent to $5.7 \div 100$ $5.7 \div 100 = 0.057$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.057$ $\times$ $$145$ = $$8.27$ You would pay $$8.27$ in sales tax.